ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blukic
Blukic is a Galvan technician who works for the Plumbers along with his partner Driba in Omniverse. Appearance Blukic is thinner and taller than an average Galvan and wears overalls with a Plumber belt. His eyes have a google eye expression and he is sometimes seen wearing a pair of safety goggles. He also wears a cap. Personality His mannerisms are somewhat reminiscent of a country bumpkin. One quirk about his personality is the fact that he always contradicts whatever Driba says. Blukic shares with his associate a slightly arrogant overconfidence in his Galvan intellect, which occasionally causes he and Driba to disregard the opinions of others. He has developed a taste for Mr. Smoothy, though his favorite flavor is 'metallic.' History Background Apparently, Blukic and Driba were once part of the Level 1 Science Team, and Blukic has no intention of ever going back to telling simpletons of how to turn off their computers, then turn them back on again. Five years prior to Omniverse Blukic and Driba are the Plumber technicians for the new underground Plumber base on Earth in Bellwood. However, they were actually employed by the Plumbers five years prior to the Omniverse series, as shown in Evil's Encore. Omniverse In Trouble Helix, Blukic and Driba were testing a weapon on Chromastone. In Outbreak, Blukic and Driba subdue Fistina as a Acrosian / Galvanic Mechamorph hybrid. After several attempts, Blukic and Driba manage to repair the Omnitrix. In Evil's Encore, Blukic inadvertently foiled Dr. Animo's latest plan by eating the technobug he was using in his escape attempt from prison. In Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's, Blukic and Driba watch an advertisment about Mr. Smoothy, but get lost looking for one. They eventually find Ben battling Trumbipulor, and Blukic reqires his robotic mice to attack each other. Ben later takes them to Mr. Smoothy. In Arrested Development, Blukic and Driba reveal they have no idea how to reverse the De-ager Ray's effect. In Store 23, Blukic and Driba look for the 23rd Mr. Smoothy with Ben, but end up in Dimension 23. They try to repair Blarney T. Hokestar's machine, but can't until Azmuth tells them how. Powers and Abilities Blukic has all the physical advantages and disadvantages of a normal Galvan. Being small allows Blukic to go inside machinery and into places that larger beings cannot. However, this does not make him suitable for combat and therefore, he must out-think his opponents in order to win. Blukic is not intelligent by Galvan standards; however, he and Driba were able to repair the Omnitrix in Outbreak, and they were also able to repair the Anihilaarg. Blukic is capable of doing complicated tasks, but has problems with deciphering a map. Blukic has demonstrated impressive on-the-fly improvisation when the situation demands it. Some examples include rewiring Trumbipulor's robots to attack each other, using a simple button cell battery to create a device to fool a high-tech surveillance system, and using brute force with a wrench to bypass a computer's security codes. Like all Galvans, Blukic is an insectivore and has a taste for Grasshopper-flavored Smoothies and Dr. Animo's Technobugs. Apparently, he will eat metal-coated insects, as his favorite flavor is "metallic." Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/360419571099782846 (first appearance; cameo) *Trouble Helix'' *''It Was Them'' (cameo) *''Outbreak'' *''Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Arrested Development'' *''Ben Again'' *''Store 23'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 2'' *''Rad'' *''Evil's Encore'' (flashback and present) *''Food Around the Corner'' *''Mud is Thicker than Water'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''Max's Monster'' *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' *''Catfight (cameo) *The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' Etymology Blukic's name is based on the director of some Ben 10 episodes, Butch Lukic. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/373940838612360879 Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Blukic and Driba are the "dumbest geniuses" of the Milky Way Galaxy. ***This is proven in Store 23 when the Dimension 23's Azmuth said that Blukic and Driba are remarkably unintelligent for Galvan. He also said that Driba and Blukic have the intelligence of pressing the brake and accelerator at the same time and that they are scientists only according to human standards. ***Also, despite claiming to be smarter than any Human, any Human who has met them considers them to be complete idiots, even been called so by Ben and Max. *Blukic constantly fights with Driba similar to how Ben and Gwen did in the original series. *As shown in Max's Monster, Galvan Prime was more than happy to let Earth's Plumber Base keep Blukic and Driba. References Category:Characters Category:Galvan Category:Plumbers Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Secondary Characters